<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Broken Rule by chakochick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635368">One Broken Rule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick'>chakochick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chakotay will help her, F/M, Fluff, Kathryn gets hurt, Love, More Fluff, Shore Leave, Smut, i'm terrible at tags, more smut, poor chakotay, they don't know what they're in for, things are about to get 'fishy'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager's command duo is on shore leave when something 'fishy' happens to Kathryn. She gets hurt, but of course Chakotay is there to help her. You'll see as it goes...just trust me.  I'm terrible at summaries!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Broken Rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t say no to the joy on Kathryn’s face and the beautiful smile that tugged at her lips when the small Indrani girl had lured Kathryn towards the reflecting pool.</p>
<p>They had been told by the Indrani Prefect that they were allowed anywhere on the grounds of the Sacred Gardens, the Beach of the Elders and the Forest of the Spirits, but they were forbidden to enter the Blessed Pool of the Prophets. When asked for further clarification, the Indrani governors had been vague, simply insisting that the reflecting pool was the sacred home of their deity, and should not be disturbed by anyone other than the locals. That had been a good enough answer for Kathryn, Chakotay and the rest of the crew.</p>
<p>Negotiations were easy, and after only a few hours and some shared replicator technology, the entire crew of Voyager had been afforded nearly three weeks of R&amp;R on the planet. Kathryn had let crewmen and ensigns go first, followed by those of increasing ranks, and senior officers were the last. Kathryn had only granted herself and Chakotay two days of leave, but as long as Chakotay got to spend them in this veritable paradise with Kathryn, he would not complain.</p>
<p>He did not complain when she asked him to accompany her on not one but <i>both</i> days of their leave. He did not complain when she insisted they dress for the occasion; light linen shirts and pants for him and pale colored knee skirt sundresses for her, he didn’t complain when she invited him to a lavish dinner the first night where they both had a bit too much Indran Berry Wine and ended up walking hand in hand down the beach in the moonlight. He didn’t complain when she’d invited him to the willow forest for lunch the next day where they both ended up napping beside one another, Chakotay waking to find Kathryn tucked under his arm and against his body. She’d awoken soon after and pulled away so bashfully that it nearly rent his heart in half at her beauty.</p>
<p>Ever since their night in the holodeck on Lake George, something had been knocked loose between them. Though Chakotay couldn’t put his finger on <i>exactly</i> what it was, he would never look a gift horse in the mouth when it came to Kathryn.</p>
<p>Their weekly dinners had turned into ‘three or four nights a week’ dinners. Kathryn was often sure to set up her holodeck time to coincide with his so they could spend off duty hours together. It was always tame, and though Kathryn never crossed any of those final lines she’d drawn in the sand for them, they seemed to be getting closer and closer every day.</p>
<p>Chakotay loved every second of it. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he’d fallen in love with Kathryn Janeway, but he knew he’d wait seventy five years for her if that’s what she wanted. People might call him crazy, but he’d wait for her forever.</p>
<p>And now they stood side by side amongst the lavish rose gardens of the Indrani Spirit Walk. Chakotay wanted to snip one off and give it to Kathryn, but was not about to offend their hosts, so he simply made a mental note to select one from the airponics bay when they got back to Voyager. They had been meandering about for the last half an hour, talking about everything and nothing in particular when they’d happened upon a young girl playing with her dolls amongst the flowers.</p>
<p>She was a sweet little cherub of a thing; round face, dark skin and lavender eyes, a similar feature amongst all the Indrani people. She wore what could be best described as a sleeveless dress with a flowy skirt, one which she showed off several times by twirling for Kathryn and Chakotay. Kathryn had been taken with her, and when the little girl, probably no more than four years old had slipped her hand into Kathryn’s, Chakotay’s heart had melted at the sight.</p>
<p>They followed the little girl as she babbled on in her native language; Kathryn and Chakotay’s comm badges were not picking up her particular dialect. They had been warned that many of the sects of the Indrani people did not share the common tongue, and communications would be difficult. Everyone that they’d met seemed friendly enough, and this little girl, Andara as she’d indicated herself, was no exception.</p>
<p>She pulled Kathryn out of the roses and finally towards the reflecting pool. Kathryn knew this was the forbidden water that the Prefecture had warned about, so she finally had to put a stop to the girl’s forward momentum as they reached the pool’s edge.</p>
<p>The little girl seemed taken aback when Kathryn wouldn’t follow her, her little round face morphing into one of utter sadness. Chakotay watched as the little girl walked into the pool, turned, and splashed water playfully at them both. Kathryn took a step closer, wanting nothing more than to play with the little girl.</p>
<p>“Kathryn, you know you can’t,” he lay a gentle hand on her bare arm as she took a step dangerously closer to the water’s edge. Kathryn frowned as she looked back at Chakotay. She knew he was right, but everything in her very being told her it would be okay, if only for a moment.</p>
<p>“I know,” she sighed, “but maybe just once. Andara is already in the water, and nothing bad has happened,” even as the words left her mouth, she knew there was little sense in them. Andara was a native. She and Chakotay were not. Yet there was something about the demeanor of the little girl that told Kathryn all was well, that nothing bad would happen. </p>
<p>The little girl splashed Kathryn’s ankles again and this time Kathryn toed off her flip flops and stepped into the silvery water. It was as warm as bathwater and Kathryn couldn’t help the soft moan that sounded in her throat at the feel. She wanted to submerge her entire body, but instead she used her foot to flick the smallest amount of water towards Andara. The little girl giggled, a melodic sound that brought smiles to both Kathryn and Chakotay. He glanced back and forth to make sure none of the Indrani people were about, but all was quiet in the gardens.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh softly as Kathryn and the little girl played, splashing each other with water until, without warning, Andara dove into deeper water, submerging herself and disappearing beneath the surface. Kathryn chuckled at the little girl’s antics.</p>
<p>However, her glee turned to trepidation when Andara did not surface. Seconds ticked by and there was no sign of the girl. “Chakotay, do you see her?” Kathryn took a step deeper, trying to see through the water’s surface, but the sun’s glare was so bright that all she could see was her concerned face reflected back at her.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t see her,” Chakotay moved closer but did not step into the water. He scanned the surface for bubbles or any movement, but there was none.</p>
<p>Kathryn took one more step, now roughly in knee deep water. Try though she might, she couldn’t see the little girl. Not wanting to fully submerge herself, but concerned for the little girl’s safety, Kathryn reached her arms into the water, feeling around for any indication of Andara.</p>
<p>“Kathryn, be careful. We don’t know what other creatures might live in the water. Perhaps the natives can breathe under water, or perhaps they can hold their breath for longer than we can.” He felt dread tug at his heart, but it was dread for Kathryn’s safety, not Andara’s. “You really should come out.”</p>
<p>Kathryn frowned as she continued to feel about under the water’s surface. Chakotay kept one eye on Kathryn, and his other casting about for any sign that they were about to be caught trespassing by the local government. He didn’t want to sour relations with the kind people of this planet, just hours before Voyager was due to depart.</p>
<p>Chakotay was glancing over towards the rose gardens, so he didn’t see what happened, but his eyes were immediately on Kathryn when she cried out in pain. He got to her just as she stumbled out of the water, her brow furrowed  and her left hand clutching her right wrist. He could see blood pooling between her fingers. “Kathryn, what happened?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, I think something bit me.” She squeezed her wrist tightly, but not enough to staunch the flow of blood.</p>
<p>Chakotay felt his heart clench at the look of pain on her face, “Let me see it.” He spoke gently, feeling Kathryn lean against his arm as she tentatively released her grip. Brushing the blood away with his thumb, Kathryn hissed in pain as two small puncture wounds were made visible on the flesh of her wrist. “We need to tell the Indrani what happened. Whatever bit you might be venomous or poisonous.”</p>
<p>Kathryn frowned and shook her head, “No, let’s just get back to Voyager. I don’t want to alert anyone to what happened. The Doctor can take a look at it, and if anything is serious, then we can tell them.” Chakotay frowned at her plan, but knew it was probably the safest bet, as far as diplomatic relations went.</p>
<p>“At least let me bandage it for you.” Kathryn nodded as he led them away from the water and back towards the willow forest. Once they were hidden behind a thick curtain of willow branches, Chakotay helped Kathryn sit down before kneeling down beside her. She’d gone slightly pale, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the shock of her injury, her worry for Andara or her blatant flouting of the Indrani rules. Either way, she wasn’t looking good. “Do you feel alright, Kathryn?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay. It stings more than anything.” She sat silently as Chakotay ripped the hem of his shirt into a long strip, taking great care to wrap it tightly but gently around her wrist, tucking the end in securely. She closed her eyes as his thumb brushed over the skin above the bandage, offering her what little comfort he could. When her eyes fluttered open, he marveled at the way they sparkled. “Thank you,” she breathed out on a sigh.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” He studied her for a moment, “Do you think you can make it back to the shuttle, or should I call for a beam-out?”</p>
<p>She gave him a soft smile; her face was still pale and her skin felt slightly clammy, but her eyes sparkled with life, and that put Chakotay at ease, “I’ll make it. I don’t want to alert anyone on the comm line that anything is amiss.” Chakotay nodded, getting to his feet as he helped Kathryn to hers.</p>
<p>She swooned when she stood, and Chakotay was quick to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her upright, “Kathryn?”</p>
<p>She glanced around at nothing in particular as if trying to take stock of her own body, “I feel a little woozy, but I’m alright. Let’s just get back to the shuttle,” her voice was soft and wavering. Chakotay left his arm where it was, decorum be damned as he helped her walk. She leaned heavily against him, allowing him to take hold of her uninjured arm for added support. “I’m sorry I ruined our last day.” Her words were slightly slurred and Chakotay picked up the pace, pulling her as quickly as her body would allow.</p>
<p>“You didn’t ruin anything, Kathryn. It was a wonderful shore leave, and one of the best times I’ve had in months. I’m just sorry you’re hurt is all.” He could swear he felt her tremble in his arms.</p>
<p>“I had fun too. We should…” her voice trailed off as her body went limp.</p>
<p>Chakotay’s heart hammered in his chest as he scooped Kathryn into his arms. Memories of a moment, just like this, several months ago flooded his mind and he refused to lose her again. Reaching up as best he could he tapped his comm badge with the hand under her knees, “Chakotay to Voyager! Two to beam directly to sickbay!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>